


A Day Out

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Series: SayoLisa Series [5]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Amusement Parks, F/F, Fluff, Lisa good cop Sayo bad cop, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: Sayo and Lisa bring Sakura to the amusement park for a day out!
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo & Imai Lisa, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Series: SayoLisa Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713487
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	A Day Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MW](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MW).



> This is written for my friend's birthday. Happy birthday! :)

Sayo got everything she could ask for. A decent job, a house of her own, and a loving family. She did take a long time to propose to Lisa though. Sayo can be really dense sometimes and did not catch the hints Lisa dropped about marriage until Rinko had to explain to her that Lisa did not just pick up baking orders for only weddings for no reason. Soon after marriage, Sayo and Lisa both had a daughter and they named her Sakura. Since both Sayo and Lisa had to work, they had to find someone to help take care of Sakura. Of course, as fate allowed it, they had to look no further because Tsugumi readily volunteered to turn Hazawa Coffee into a childcare center for Sayo and Lisa. Sakura grew up to be really cute, taking on the beautiful features of Lisa, such as her brown luscious hair and that signature cat smile. Although, her lime green eyes always conveyed a sense of seriousness, just like Sayo’s. 

Sayo lounged on the couch, reading her books silently. She pushed her glasses slightly up the bridge of her nose.

“Mom, can we go out today?” Sakura asked in a tiny voice.

“Have you finished your homework?” Sayo placed her book down and took off her glasses. She glanced up at Sakura who was looking down and twiddling her fingers.

“I did… and mommy said we could go out today…” Sakura squirmed, looking rather nervous as Sayo stared at her.

“Hmm… how about your guitar practice?” Sayo continued questioning.

“Sayo~! Sakura has been working very hard for the past week, I think she deserves a break~” Lisa came out of the kitchen and untied her apron.

Sayo sighed, she didn’t want Sakura to fall back on her academics but it seemed like Sakura really wanted to go out today. Sayo kneeled down and came to eye level with Sakura, she gently brushed Sakura’s bangs with a soft smile.

“So, where do you want to go today?” Sayo asked.

“Really??” Sakura’s eyes lit up, “I wanna go to the amusement park!!” 

“Hmm, it will be rather difficult to get tickets now…” Sayo rubbed her chin and frowned slightly.

“Sayo, you underestimated me~ Fufu~” Lisa let out a smug grin and pulled out three rectangular shaped cards. Lisa had already bought the tickets online a week ago to avoid the queue at the amusement park.

“Looks like this time you’re way ahead of me.” Sayo smiled and stood up, “Sakura, go change your clothes.”

Sakura hopped happily back to her room as Sayo shook her head with a smile. She went back to her room and took out the necessary items; sunblock, a small umbrella, and Lisa’s asthma inhaler. She puffed it a few times on her hand to make sure it’s working.

“Sayo, I already got what we need, just change your clothes and we’re ready to go!” Lisa shouted from the living room. Sayo quickly packed the things in a small purse and decided to wear a sleeveless shirt, specifically for the hot weather in summer. She walked out of the room and saw Lisa and Sakura already waiting at the door. Sayo walked briskly over to them, pressing the purse tightly against her chest.

“Sayo, I said I already brought all the necessary stuff~” Lisa chuckled.

“Just in case…” Sayo murmured.

“Okok~” Lisa pinched Sayo’s cheek, which prompted a slight pink hue to colour Sayo’s cheeks. 

“Hehe, mom and mommy are flirting again,” Sakura said out loud. Lisa laughed out loud.

“G-get in the car…” Sayo rubbed Sakura’s head and avoided Lisa’s gaze.

* * *

As expected, the amusement park was bustling with people when the Hikawa family arrived. Luckily Lisa managed to get the tickets early.

“Which ride do you wanna ride first?” Lisa looked down and asked Sakura.

“I wanna ride the Swirling Cyclone!!” Sakura pointed at the rollercoasters. Screams can be heard emitting from the ride.

Sayo gulped. “Y-You both go ahead, I will wait for you down here.”

“Ehh?? Mom, please come with me! I wanna ride it with you and mommy!!”

“Sayo, are you scared~?” Lisa teased. 

“W-Why would I be scared?” Sayo crossed her arms and looked away.

“Then it’s settled. You’re coming with us!” Lisa grabbed Sayo’s hand and pulled her towards the entrance of the ride. 

“L-Lisa!” Sayo got dragged along by Sakura and Lisa with no way of escaping.

* * *

After the ride, Lisa and Sakura’s faces were flushed with excitement. But Sayo’s face was rather pale.

“Sayo, that was fun right~?” Lisa turned towards Sayo, “Sayo?”

“R-R-Right…” Sayo stuttered, flashing out a forced smile, which looked more like a grimace.

“Sayo, are you okay?” There was a concerned look on Lisa’s face.

“I-I’m fine…” Sayo stared blankly into the distance.

Lisa placed a finger on her lips, then without warning, planted her lips on Sayo’s. Sayo could taste Lisa’s strawberry lipstick on her lips.

“L-Lisa?!” Sayo quickly pulled away as her face turned bright red. The colour of life had returned to her face.

“Mom and mommy are kissing! Mom and mommy are kissing!” Sakura cheered.

“Fufu, do you feel better now?” Lisa giggled.

“D-Don’t do it in front of Sakura…” Sayo tried her best to compose herself, although she did enjoy it. Ever since they had Sakura, these intimate moments with Lisa were rare and Sayo cherished every single one of them.

“Mommy, I wanna eat ice cream!” Sakura pointed at a nearby ice cream truck.

“Sakura, ice cream is not healthy for you, you know?” Sayo chided.

“Moouuu, Sayo, it’s not like she eats it everyday~” Lisa took out her purse, “which flavour do you want, Sakura?”

“Mommy is the best!! I want cherry flavoured!” Sakura jumped in joy. 

“You really spoil her too much.” Sayo sighed and shook her head as Sakura ran towards the ice cream truck, “also, remember, you can’t-”

“I know, I know. I can’t eat ice cream. C’mon Sayo, it’s not like we get to do this everyday~ Cheer up! Or do you want me to give you another kiss?” Lisa looked at Sayo mischievously.

“N-No!” Sayo paused, “I mean… when we get home…” Sayo blushed slightly.

“Ahahaha, okok, I will give you as many kisses as you want when we reach home~” Lisa chuckled cheerfully. Sakura came back, licking on a pink-coloured ice cream.

“So, which ride do you wanna go next?” Sayo asked the little brown-haired girl.

“I wanna ride the ferris wheel!” Sakura pointed at the giant wheel towering behind Sayo. Sayo patted Sakura’s head.

“Alright, let’s go.” 

“Yayyy!!!! I love you mom and mommy!” Sakura gave Sayo and Lisa both a hug. Sayo couldn’t help but give a soft smile.

* * *

“Did you enjoy yourself today, Sakura?” Sayo held Sakura’s little hand while Lisa held the other.

“Mhm!! I am really happy today!”

“Glad to hear that.” Sayo nodded in satisfaction.

“Mommy and mom enjoyed ourselves today too, and it’s thanks to you, cutie~” Lisa pinched Sakura’s nose, which caused Sakura to burst into a fit of giggles.

Sayo gave a sigh of happiness as she stared at the two people she loved the most. Right, she definitely got everything she could ask for. Because Lisa and Sakura are her everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this MW and thanks for being a part of my life :)


End file.
